The Queen (Rated: MA)
by ThePrincessProject
Summary: The Selection is over. America Singer is now Queen of Illea. So... Now what? This fanfiction follows the monarchs of Illea as they are forced to grow up, learn, and face new challenges. Rated MA for mature content. ***Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters or photos used in this fanfiction. I am not affiliated with the photographer or author in any way!
1. Chapter 1

**MST: A note from the author:**

**Hey, y'all! I'm writing this after an extended hiatus from fanfiction. This one is based on the selection, and is rated MA. I hope you enjoy my first chapter, and I will update as often as I possibly can. Please follow, rate and review. PM me with an questions or comments regarding the story.**

**PS. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I typed this first chapter on an iPad during vacation!**

**Roses, **

**Princess**

*Chapter 1: Wedding Night

I tossed myself on to my bed. Our bed. Ours now.

It was so difficult to believe that mere months had passed since the beginning of the Selection and I was a Five. Now, I was the queen. THE One.

I hugged a pillow to my chest and smiled. Our wedding reception had gone so smoothly. Many people had showed up, mostly friends, family, allies. I spent a great deal of the night dancing- with Maxon, May, Marlee, Aspen, even Mom had joined me for a song or two. Now, I was tired, my feet were killing me, and my dress felt as if it weighed a million pounds.

One of my newer maids, Kristine, undid the straps of my heels slowly. I had given Mary the night off so she could attend my reception. She left happy, full, and pretty tipsy with one of the new handsome guards. Maxon was sending off some of our visitors with well wishes, and I had excused myself to our chambers.

"So, is tonight the night, Miss?" Kristine's voice was slightly muffled by the many layers of tulle on my gown.

I practically jumped at her words. "What?"

Kristine emerged from under my gown holding up my delicate heels. "Begging your pardon, Miss. I don't mean to intrude."

"No, no, no. I just had forgotten." I suddenly remembered what crazy lingerie Marlee and Mary had coaxed me into before the ceremony.

Mary had walked into my dressing room with tiny scraps of white fabric held together with what seemed to be the finest threads. "What is this?" I sighed when she set it on the chaise lounge.

"Bridal lingerie," Mary exclaimed, shaking her shoulders at me.

When they finally got me into it, I felt embarrassed. The bra was made up entirely of delicate lace. It seemed so fragile that it felt as if it were holding up my breasts for dear life. Delicate sky blue stones trimmed the scalloped edges, and my nipples were visible, soft and pink peeking through the thin crochet. I resisted the urge to cover my breasts, only because the bottoms were equally as, if not more scandalous. The panties were made with the same fabric, and cut into a bikini style. The back was practically non-existent; it seemed to be just thin strips of lace gathered and held together with a small blue bow. The briefs were as see through as the top, but Mary had fortunately thought ahead to have me groomed in that area the day before.

I flushed as I thought back, but a knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. Kristine quickly rearranged my skirt, and opened the door. As Maxon walked in, she immediately fell into a deep courtesy. "Your Majesty."

"Please. Maxon will do, Kristine. We have discussed this," he smiled warmly at my newest friend.

"Um, yes, your Majesty," she courtesied again. Maxon sighed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I rushed over to Kristine. "What do I do?" I hissed.

"Be sexy!"

"Last time I tried that I got laughed at," I cried frantically. "Help me!"

Kristine reached around and pulled out the silver and blue jeweled comb from my hair- a gift from Elise. My tousled red hair fell in waves to my chest. She ran her fingers through it, and pulled a tube of poppy colored lipstick from her bosom.

"Here," she adjusted my crown. "Put this on, ask him to help you get undressed."

"What?"

"Just do it! Trust me!" Kristine ran out.

I heard Maxon finishing up in the bathroom, so I scurried over to the mirror and quickly applied the lipstick. The bathroom door swung open just as I set it down.

Maxon stood before me, his mop of dark blonde hair tousled. His white shirt was unbuttoned, and I saw glimpses of his strong chest and his scar from being shot.

I gulped and tried not to look so visibly shaken. I began to pull pins from my hair to take off my crown, just as he had removed his and set it on the blue pillow made from a soft, plush fabric I had just learned about- velvet. When I was done pulling pins, I turned to Maxon; he was staring at me, eyes glittering. "My America...," he whispered, trailing three of his fingers from my cheek to my cleavage. "My wife. My queen."

"Maxon...," I said softly. He looked up at me as if I had just broken a trance. "Will you help me undress?"

He grinned a lopsided grin. "Yes, my love. " he started with the plethora of buttons on the back of my gown. With every one, I could hear his breath becoming more and more heavy.

Finally, I stepped out of my gown, and turned to him, slightly embarrassed. Even though i was wearing the lingere, I felt near naked, as if my crown was the only thing I was wearing. My nipples were hard now, their soft pinkness poking through the thin lace. I caught a glimpse of Maxon's face before I shied away in embarrassment; he looked like could barely contain himself. "Wow."

He walked over to me, and pulled me into a deep kiss. I felt something leap in my belly, and desire formed in my lower region. Maxon trailed his fingers around my body, and lowered his kisses to my neck. I whimpered in ecstasy.

Maxon took off my crown, setting it on a pillow near identical to his, and pulled me to the bed. I lay down, my hair splayed in all directions, and feet on the floor as I watched Maxon undress. One he was down to his boxers, my breathing hitched. We were going to be naked. I had never seen anyone naked before. I sat up, and tried to calm myself.

Maxon turned to me worried, taking my hand and kneeling to see my face. "America? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I...," I gulped. "I'm just-"

"Nervous?" He asked.

I giggled. "Yeah."

"Me too," Maxon propped himself up with an elbow on each side of my bare thighs, and looked up at me. "You look magnificent."

I sighed. "I don't feel magnificent."

He laughed. "Hey, we'll just take things slowly. Don't feel pressured to rush everything. We can take our time."

I smiled. "Okay." Maxon walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and turned out the chandelier. The only light source came from the vanilla scented candles that be-specked the room, giving the entire chamber a warm glow. Maxon lay down next to me, arm propped up with an elbow. I scooted closer to him. I was cold, and very thankful for the heat from his body.

"So, I have something to tell you."

I turned to him. "What?"

"Since much of the rebel unrest has died down after we destroyed the castes," he started, pulling something out of the end table next to his bed. "I thought we could go on a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" The word tasted foreign in my mouth.

"Yes. The upper castes would do this thing after they get married. Basically it's a vacation for a married couple." He handed me a photo. It was a wood house, much bigger than our old one in Carolina, but not enormous. A large porch encircled the house, and tropical looking flowers grew in clusters around, and long sea grass grew is clumps. A much younger version of King Clarkson stood in khaki shorts and sunglasses, a soft white shirt billowed in the wind. Queen Amberly, as beautiful as ever, stood beside him, beaming in a blue and white floral sundress, and a tiny infant Maxon toddled I front of them. In the background, the ocean lapped up against the white sand.

"Oh, Maxon," my heart swelled. "But what about the kingdom? The castle?"

He placed a warm hand on my bare belly. "I'll have to take my work with me, but I think the staff can take good care of the castle while we're away."

I rolled into his arms and hugged him. Maxon pressed his lips to mine and then looked at me, our noses touching. "So... No sex tonight?"

I rolled over. "I guess not. I just don't feel ready."

Maxon let out a teasing sigh. "You seemed pretty ready a few days ago."

I smacked him with a pillow and we both laughed. Maxon suddenly climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately. "Why don't I just give you something to help you relax?"

We kissed, our tongues touching and twining together. Before I knew it, Maxon's hands were on my back, and attempting to unhook my bra. I felt the fabric come loose, and my breasts were exposed. Maxon let out a passionate growl as he trailed his kisses from my neck to my nipples. I felt myself tense and relax. His tongue and lips felt so amazing on my breasts. He kissed, nibbled, licked, and sucked on my left breast as his fingers teased my right. "Your tits are so perfect," he murmured, caressing them won his palms. My arms began to goose bump. He had never spoken to me that way, and I loved every bit of it. I made a satisfactory moan in acknowledgment, and Maxon looked up at me. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," I mumbled guiltily.

Maxon smiled. "Will you let me touch your pussy, my love?"

Now I was breathing heavily. "Yes, Maxon."

He trailed his kisses down my chest, belly, to my nether region. My pussy. Maxon slowly pulled off my panties, and tossed them onto the floor. A burst of pleasure shocked my body as Maxon, began to lick me. A moan escaped, and I feel Maxon sigh between my legs. "Do you like that, baby?"

"Yes," I panted.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Then say my name," Maxon resumed his work on my pussy. Pleasure pulsated through my legs, making my entire body tremor.

"Maxon..."

His fingers were now working on the very sensitive spot where he was licking me. "Say it."

"Maxon..."

Maxon's hands remained on my pussy as he moved back up to my breasts, kissing and licking them. The pleasure was almost unbearable. "Louder," he commanded, his fingers teasing my spot and my opening.

"Maxon," I moaned. His name on my tongue felt almost as pleasurable as his motions on my pussy. "Oh... Maxon. Maxonnnn!"

His fingers moved faster, so did his tongue, as I felt my pleasure reach an ultimate peak. I screamed and he slowed. Maxon's lips eventually found mine and they kissed me gently until the amazing feeling had subsided. When my breathing had slowed, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was soaking in my nude body, his eyes glittering as if in awe.

"Mer, you are absolute perfection," he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

I blushed. He has seen me naked. I still hadn't seen him. I began to hunt for my bra and panties. "What are you doing?"

I swallowed. "Getting dressed." Maxon looked at me, confused. "I haven't seen you naked yet, and I don't exactly think it's fair."

Maxon laughed and slapped his knee. "That is so you, America."

I huffed and got up to find a night gown. Maxon sat up. "America, please don't be mad. I don't want to undress. I feel like I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I did." I turned to him, and suddenly realized what he was talking about. I noticed how... Hard he was. I felt another ache in my loins. He came over to me and embraced me from behind. I felt his erection against my lower back. "You don't have to get dressed, but you can if you want to." He kissed the top of my head and retreated to our bed.

Fortunately for Maxon, many of the night gowns Mary had made for me left little to the imagination. I settled on a very short deep red lace night gown, pretty much completely see through, except for satiny flowers that covered my nipples and nether regions.

Maxon's arms greeted me when I returned to the bed. He pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and pulled me close, my butt against his hardness. He kissed me just below my ear, and I shivered. "Goodnight, My America. I love you."

I snuggled into his warmth. "I love you, too, Max."

He sighed contentedly. "Sleep well."

It was pretty difficult to sleep well with his hand softly fondling my breast through the satin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Pleeeaaassseeee don't forget to review! :)

Maxon and I awoke to soft knocking at the door. I shifted to ensure I was covered by our lush down comforter and Maxon called to the door. "Just a minute."

I watched as Maxon stretched, his muscles moving under his skin, and rose, headed for the large chest of drawers we shared. He tossed a robe at me, while he yanked on a white tee (darn).

The robe was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was plush on the inside, yet silken on the out. Just over the right breast was the Illean crest, and over the left, in delicate blue embroidery it said "Queen America Shreave" I shuddered with delight.

Maxon opened the large wooden door. "Her highness is not decent right now. Yes. Thank you." He turned around and was carrying a large tray of food. My stomach growled excitedly.

The chefs had made us eggs with flavorful peppers, truffles, and onions. Toast covered in the sweetest strawberry jam rested on a small plate, next to a huge glass of orange juice.

Apparently the suggestive noises I made while eating my breakfast were intriguing to Maxon. I glanced up to see a curious look on his face. I sighed. "I'll never be able to get over the food."

He laughed. And I sighed again, taking a huge swig of the juice. It was the perfect mix of sweet and bitter. I took another swig, almost finishing off the glass. Maxon was still watching me. "When you've been so close to starving...," I trailed off.

Maxon kissed my forehead. "I know. Never again. Not you, not anyone else. Never."

His comment made me think of something else. "I wonder how Mom and May are doing in the new house."

Maxon smiled. "Why don't you ask them later?" He gathered our empty plates, rising from the bed, kissing me before he walked off. "But for goodness' sake, America, please put something decent on."

I looked at him, confused, before I realized he was commenting on my pseudo-night gown. I squealed, covering my nearly naked body, as he laughed at his own joke all the way into the bathroom.

* Evidently, queens don't typically wear short day dresses. I grumbled as Mary tucked and zipped me into my gown. "There should be a law against this."

Mary, ever the morning person, laughed. "I'm sorry. Queen Amberly hardly ever wore short dresses. I was just hoping to make a regal gown you felt beautiful in, your Highness."

My arms goosebumped at the title. The gown WAS beautiful. Tulle cap sleeves seemed to be soft blue clouds that rested on my shoulders. A delicate scalloped sweetheart neckline emphasized my bust (as if I actually had something to emphasize), and the entire silken bodice was embroidered with the tiniest silver song birds. The gown melted into light layers of soft tulle, starting off thick and poofy, then tapering and thinning out toward the bottom. The layer of tulle closest to the floor was so thin, you could see my ankles and the delicate silver slippers on my feet, which had matching ribbons that wrapped up my legs. The shade of blue was so soft, it felt almost white.

After curling my hair into loose tendrils, Mary pinned my crown into my hair. I finally caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked and felt like a delicate blue fairy. The queen of the fey.

"It's so beautiful," I breathed, touching the soft layers of skirt.

Mary smiled. "Thank you. It's been hard without the other girls. But thankfully Kristine has quite a talent with embroidery."

I touched the little silver birds and thought about my father. "I love it. It's perfect." I turned to Mary with a smile. "But can I put in a request for some short day dresses? Maybe some pants?"

Mary laughed.

** I silently thanked Mary for the flat shoes as I walked down the stairs. I felt as if I were floating as I moved, and less like a galloping horse. The awed looks of the palace staff were enough to know they had accepted me as their queen.

I relaxed in the Women's Room for a large amount of my morning, reading some old novels from the library. The room was much quieter than I had anticipated. I felt sad everytime I glanced up. Kriss wasn't working on her embroidery by the window. Queen Amberly wasn't sitting at the small mahogany desk, writing letters. Celeste wasn't hogging the sofa, reading her mountain of magazines. I smiled at the memory, and was momentarily saddened, until the doors burst open.

"Ames!" May ran toward me.

"May!" I opened my arms, and she ran into them. I glanced over her shoulder and saw Mom walking toward us, a smile on her face. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mom hugged me. "Maxon sent over our driver."

May squealed. "The car is so amazing. It's long and has a fridge!"

Mom and I both laughed. "And the house is perfect." Mom touched my shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it." We all turned at Maxon's voice by the door. May ran toward Maxon, and he scooped her up into a hug. We all laughed.

"Excuse me, sir. This is the WOMEN'S room. Not Some-Random-Guy's Room," I teased. Mom smacked me. "What? It's true."

Maxon laughed as he walked toward us, playfully dragging May. "You may be the queen..."

"But you will always be my daughter," Mom finished with a raised eyebrow.

Maxon kissed my mother's cheek, and ruffled May's hair. "You two look lovely."

It was true. May was in a short green day dress. The color really brought out the red of her hair, which was twisted into one of May's infamous braids. A soft white cardigan hugged her shoulders. I had never seen mom look so regal. The deep blue dress she wore skimmed the top of her toes. May had braided her hair and twisted it into a classy chignon. It was almost as if she were queen.

Maxon smiled at Mom's blush. "Where are the other three?"

"Gerad is playing outside, and Kenna and James will be here for dinner," Mom answered.

"Well, you are welcome to spend time here at the palace," Maxon offered.

"May, why don't you go check out the theatre or the stables?" I offered. "Mom, there's an amazing grand piano over in the great room."

May ran off to find the horses, and Mom settled into the sofa with a book. "Come, My America," Maxon offered me his arm. "I need to speak with you in private."

I took his arm and followed him up a few flights of stairs to his office. He closed the door behind us as I walked over to the large window behind his desk. Down in the garden, Gerad was playing soccer with a few of the palace guards. Their mouths were open wide with laughter as Gerad faked the ball past one and scored a goal. Maxon's arm found it's way around my waist. One of the guards grabbed my brother and lifted him into the air, all four of them laughing and joking. "I've never seen him so happy," I whispered, leaning my head onto Maxon's broad shoulder.

Maxon kissed the top of my head. "He'll be a great soccer player some day."

I looked up at my husband and smiled, knowing well that my brother could now follow his dreams because of him. "What is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh!" Maxon fumbled through his desk and pulled a white box. "I found this in my father's desk after he was killed."

I lifted the lid. "My songbird!" The necklace my father had given me lay on a soft satin pillow. It looked cleaner, shinier. Tears filled my eyes.

"I had it cleaned and polished for you," Maxon said, removing it from the box, and unclasping it.

I lifted my hair, and he put it on me. With the necklace on, I felt instantly stronger. I turned back to Maxon and smiled.

"That's my beautiful wife," he placed a hand on my cheek. "My beautiful songbird."

I smiled at the nickname, and rested my arms on his shoulders. I could feel their definition through his well-tailored suit. His crown rested crookedly on his soft blonde hair, and sandy colored scruff covered his cheeks and chin. He looked very distinguished, and not at all as if he were 19. "Hey," I said, adjusting his crown atop his head. "When did YOU become king?"

Maxon smiled and kissed me, tangling his fingers in the soft tendrils of my hair. I kissed back leaning into him for support. His kisses became needier, hungrier. I started to remove his jacket, and attempted (and failed) at tossing it on his desk. I loosened his tie as his hand groped at my breast.

A knock at the door jolted us out of our trance. One of the new officers, young and guilty looking stood at the door and bowed. "Your Highness, the ambassador to New Asia would like to speak with you."

Maxon adjusted his crown. "Um, yes. I'll be right there. Thank you, Officer Porter." Porter bowed again, and left quickly.

Maxon kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry, dear. I should take care of this. I promise our honeymoon will be everything you want it to be. Why don't you prepare yourself for dinner? I shouldn't be but an hour or so. Ask May and Mother if they would like to join us."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I kissed him, and shuffled off to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Don't forget to review!:) If you have nay suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to contact me:)

My evening gown was far classier than my day gown. The deep red satin was fitted to my hips, gathered in asymmetrical pleats. Silver branches were embroidered on my left hip, and reached down to the slit that was cut to my lower thigh. The train was unnecessarily long, but it added to the classiness of the gown. My shoes were the same color as my gown, and had heels longer than my hand. May had twisted my hair into a messy, but sexy up do.

I removed my songbird necklace, and searched through my jewelry box for something that fit better with the sexiness of my gown. I eventually settled on a parure set (a set of matching crown and jewels; I had learned the word from Silvia). I placed the crown on my head. It looked like a tree branching out from the top of my hear; it was studded in white diamonds, with an occasional red jewel cut like a flower. The earrings were so long, they tickled my shoulders when I turned my head, and the necklace branched down between my breasts. It was very heavy and uncomfortable. I ended up removing the necklace. My family would be at dinner as well, and I didn't want Mom having a heart attack.

I pouted and posed in the mirror while Mary fussed at an undone seam.

"So, what are you going to do when it comes down to the moment?" She asked.

It took me a while to figure out what she was taking about. I took a moment to pin the backings on the chandelier earrings I settled on, then turned toward her. "I'm not sure. I'm not exactly skilled in that department. I'm not sure how to find out either."

When Mom and Dad decided to tell me about sex, they had left it at the bare minimum. They touched only upon the scientific facts, and Dad had blushed when I prodded for more information. I knew about eggs and sperm and different types of protection, that we're not available to me at the time, but were now as per my new status. But I didn't know what to do, how to initiate it, or how to pleasure a man.

Sensing my discomfort, Mary came closer, applying the finishing touch to my lipstick. "My suggestion is checking out one of the libraries. Some of the books have ideas and information that you may be able to use. I'd start with the libraries with books from the early 2000s. I've heard rumors that the naughtiest bits are there."

When I traveled downstairs to meet everyone, Maxon's jaw practically dropped to the floor. I kept eye contact with him, and pouted sexily... Or so I hoped. When I reached him, Maxon dipped me into a kiss. We both had forgotten that we weren't the only people in the room, until Mom cleared her throat. Loudly.

During dinner, I had a difficult time concentrating on the conversation. Maxon and Mom were discussing the next episode of the Report, while May talked my ear off about her adventures in Angeles. Gerad sat, mostly silently on the other side of Maxon, who would occasionally joke around with him, ruffling his hair or stealing rolls off of his plate.

Kenna and James marveled at the food, and the maids fussed at Astra, feeding her and giggling at her soft cooing. Every one looked so nice. May was in a long periwinkle dress, very similar to my day gown. Rather than songbirds, tiny flowers be-speckled her bodice. Mom was in the same deep blue, but the gown was made of a fine silk and had off the shoulder straps. Tiny pearls were hanging from her ears. Kenna was in a pink ball gown with a large bow in the front, and James could hardly keep his eyes off of her. The boys were in starched navy blue pants, crisp white shirts, and matching navy coats. Their ties had the Illeàn crest on them, and James had on cuff links that were small raw gemstones. Even Astra looked gorgeous in a tiny cotton dress very similar to Kenna's. I was in awe with my beautiful family, and even more so because Maxon was there.

After dinner, we had settled in to the soft couches in the Women's Room with coffee, tea, and my favorite strawberry tarts. May and Gerad watched a children's show on the television, Mom had settled back into her favorite armchair with her book, and Maxon and James were on the floor, playing with tiny Astra. Kenna and I leaned against one another, watching our husbands and my giggling niece.

"He's going to be a great father," Kenna said, nodding at Maxon with a smile. He was trying to help Astra stand up and walk to James. She took a couple of steps, fell, and began to cry. Maxon immediately scooped her up, and shushed her. She whimpered a little, but became instantly more intrigued with Maxon's chandelier of medals. I smiled as she giggled and cooed at Maxon as he and James wandered off, talking about sports.

"I know, he will be," I said, smiling.

Kenna turned to make sure Mom was out of earshot, and whispered, "So, have you... You know?"

"No," I sounded almost sad at the revelation.

Kenna sighed. "America, don't play hard to get anymore. He already has you. You have to stop being coy."

"I know," I grumbled, tucking my hair behind my ear to catch a glimpse of Maxon. Astra was now sound asleep in his arms, safely snuggled into his silken shirt.

"Well, if you know, why haven't you tried?"

I looked back at my sister. "I just don't know what to do. Mary suggested looking for some books on it."

Kenna looked at our husbands, then back at me. "Well, I would do it soon. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting too long."


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello wonderful readers! Here is a small chapter! I'm sorry about it being so short; I'm __**currently writing a novel**__ and it has consumed much of my time!_

_I have a __**CHALLENGE **__for y'all! If you __**promote **__this story and I get up to __**25 followers or 20 favorites**__, I will post a __**deleted scene**__ that occurs just between this chapter and the following. It's not my best, but it is pretty interesting and awkward. I'm not going to say much, but it includes __**Maxon, a shower, and a TON of naughty bits that even made ME blush!**_

_Remember, PLEASE review! It encourages me to write more!_

_Message me if you have any ideas! I am very open to your suggestions! You can follow me on tumblr here. :)_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

I entered our chambers, relieved that the day was over. I knew that soon it would just be Maxon and I., and I couldn't wait to finally be alone with him. Mary was bustling around the room, packing my things for our trip.

"Oh! Lady America! I brought you some things from the library!" Mary pointed at the end table by my side of the bed. Two books rested on it. Mary watched I took them both into my hands and flipped over the top one. The title said "_The Sex and I: Pleasing Yourself to Please Your Man._" A few pages in was the diagram of both male and female sexes. I blushed and set the book down, taking the other in my hands. The front cover read "_The Kama Sutra for the 'Kama-n' Couple._" Inside there were diagrams of two people (and sometimes more) tangled up in strange pretzel like positions.

I swallowed. "You don't think this is a bit much? The first one is rather detailed, and the other seems impossible." I found a position called the Triumph Arch. "I'm not even sure if a human body should be able to bend this way."

Mary laughed. "Well, I asked the physician about them and he said that they were both good books for the _inexperienced._"

I blushed deeper. So now the royal physician knew. Great.

Mary ran over with a velvet drawstring bag. "He also gave me these."

I looked inside. There was an assortment of small plastic bottles and square foil packages. I closed it and set it with the books. "Thank you, Mary." My stomach fluttered and bubbled, but I knew she was only trying to help.

She courtesied. "Not a problem. I'm packing you some new things for the trip, and I've taken the liberty of drawing you a hot bubble bath." She stood me up and began undoing my bodice and corset.

I stretched my neck, and it popped. "That sounds nice right now."

Mary had me down to my undergarments, and tossed my gown into a nearby basket. She then removed my hair pins and crown, and tied up my loose hair. "Why don't you take your books with you? I'll make sure no one disturbs." Mary handed me a soft towel and a sheer robe.

I nodded and headed into the bathroom.

When I stepped into the steamy room, my stomach bounced. _I'm never getting used to this,_ I thought to myself as I hung up the robe and set down the books and towels.

The bathroom was at least half the size of my house back in Carolina, and the tub could fit six of me. A luscious foam covered the warm bath water in the large porcelain tub. Across the room from the bath tub was a large open shower. The floor of the shower was made of shiny, smooth river stones. The enormous shower head was mounted from the ceiling. The toilet was in a separate water closet in the far corner of the room, and an enormous sink and vanity took up an entire wall. A door nearby led to our closets.

I sighed and kept arranging and re-arranging the books and basket that contained different packaged soaps and bags of candy on the ledge of the tub before I convinced myself to get into the bath tub and begin the books.


	5. Deleted Scene!

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you all SOOOOO much for helping me reach my goal! Here's the deleted scene I promised! If you guys enjoy it, please let me know in my reviews and messages, and I will give you some more stuff in Maxon's point of view._

_This scene is not my best, which is the reason for it being "deleted," but I hope you enjoy anyway!_

_Next chapter coming soon!_

_3_

* * *

Maxon

I headed to the bedroom, finally ready to relax and unwind before bed. I loosened my tie as I stepped through the door. Mary was standing at America's vanity, tidying and packing up before tomorrow.

She heard the door thud close behind me, and fell into a quick bow. "Hello, Your Highness."

"Good evening, Mary," I smiled at her, tossing my tie on the bed. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," She replied, keeping her back to me.

"Please ensure that Queen America and I have everything we need prepared and packed for our travel. I want to ensure that we have our carry ons and travel wear prepared to see the public. Also, have a gown prepared for America for tomorrow's shooting of the Report. We're recording it early to be shown on Friday." I removed and placed my crown on its pedastal.

"Yes, Your Highness," Mary turned to me with a smile, gave a brisk bow, and left.

I sighed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. I just wanted to relax.

I kicked off my shoes and padded into the bathroom. The space had been redone right before our wedding. I just didn't feel comfortable thinking about the things that may have occured between my parents in that room.

I turned to my shower and stripped off my sweaty clothing, tossing my shirt and pants into a nearby bin. As the shower heated up, I stretched my arms and back.

Stepping into the hot water made my entire body tingle. Just as I began to soap my body, I heard somone clear their throat behind me.

I turned to see My America, relaxing in her large porcelain bath. She had her hair puled up into a loose knot, her beautiful face framed by stray curls. America had a book in her hand and was staring at my nakedness.

"Um. Hi."

I laughed. "Enjoying the show?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure. I can hardly see you all the way over there."

"Is that an invitation, my dear?"

"Interpret it as you must."

I chuckled as I shut off the shower, and padded over to her. America seemed as if she were drinking in every inch of my body. The suds in the bath lapped at her soft pale skin, and her breasts were covered by a layer of soft looking foam. I felt myself begin to harden.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

She looked pleased with herself, not removing her eyes from the space between my legs. "Very."

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing," America dogeared a page and set the book down. "Will you get in with me?"

I sighed. "America, we need to get up early."

"Maxon, I'm not asking you to a party. I'm just asking you to get in a bath with me."

I sighed again, and slowly stepped in. I lowered myself to the other side of the tub, where there was a spa seat, and stretched out my legs.

"Why are you all the way over there?" America smiled as she made her way toward me.

"I'm not that far."

"It's practically a swimming pool."

I chuckled as she approached, slowly climbing onto my lap.

"You've hardly touched me all day," she pouted. I laughed. MY America? Being sweet? It was so unlike her.

I ran my hands up her arms. "Oh, believe me, my dear. It isn't easy."

"Yeah?" She bit her lip and smiled slightly.

"Yeah." I allowed myself to cup her soft breast. I felt myself stiffen completely as she let out a moan. I could see the head of my penis rising above the water, and felt embarrassed, wishing I had not sat on the seat after all.

She climbed completely on my lap, and I felt her softness on my leg. America gently grind her hips, kissing me.

I could hardly handle the ache I felt for her. I pulled her closer to me, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She gladly accepted, and out lips and tongues lolled together. I grabbed her hips and lowered them toward my hardness.

"Wait," she said. I looked up into her large eyes. "I- I'm not ready."

I kissed her. "Then we'll wait."

She looked at me innocently. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, struggling not to push her back, dip myself into her, wishing I could writhe my body against hers, fill her, become one.

"But..." The word barely escaped her lips, when she lowered her mouth over my penis.

I let a soft moan escape my lips. America inhaled as she dipped her head underneath the water.

She rolled her tongue around my shaft before coming up, gasping for air. I quickly moved from the bench and onto the raised edge of the tub, exposing myself entirely. America came close, hungrily taking me into her mouth. I moaned as she expertly suckled and stroked my cock. It wasn't long before I felt myself release into her mouth. She lapped up my cum and slowly pulled me back into the bath.

I kissed her softly, dipping my fingers under the water and rubbing her soft clitoris. She moaned, as I set her on the spa bench, dipping my fingers inside her. "Maxon..."

"Yes, my dear?"

America tilted her head back, allowing me to suck on her neck and her breasts. I reached over blindly, and flipped a switch, feeling the massage jets sputter on. I pulled her down toward me, and turned her around, allowing the jets to stimulate her.

She cried out as I thrust my fingers inside her. I could feel her muscles tighten around my fingers. With my other hand I played with her nipples.

America let out a loud moan. "Finish for me," I whispered in her ear. Her moans quickly elevated into screams, as I thrust my fingers deeper. I shortly felt her tighten then relax. She leaned back into me, and I pulled her on my lap.

Her breathing slowed, and she let out a small chuckle.

"Wow," I said, rubbing her soft belly under the warm water.

"Yeah," she turned to me and gave me a gentle kiss.

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

She blushed and grinned. "From a book."


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I just want to thank y'all so much for reading! I'm sorry my updates are pretty spaced out, but glad that you guys stick around! So the Big Moment is coming up soon, and so is a MAJOR plot twist;) So please please PLEASE keep reading!_ _Your Next Mission! If I receive __**32 Faves or 35 Followers, **__I will post another chapter from Maxon's POV. It won't be necessary to the story, BUT it will be an interesting peek into Maxon's observations of the story as it unfolds (which you'll definitely want once the plot twist hits). ANYWAY, please message me, comment, or follow me at .com a GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! I've been wanting some of your opinions about what should happen between our beloved monarchs:)_ _PS. Don't forget the deleted scene didn't really occur between the last chapter and this one, so there WILL be continuity errors._ _Happy Reading! _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine.

"America... Wake up, love."

I rolled over and buried my face into my down pillow. "Five more minutes." Maxon's laugh pierced my sleepy brain and I groaned. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty. You need to eat so we can prepare for the shooting of the Report. And later, we leave for our trip."

My stomach flip-flopped at the mention of our honeymoon, and adrenaline was now pulsing through my body. I somehow managed to slowly sit up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I had fallen asleep long before Maxon had come to bed, and didn't realize he had only come to bed in a pair of light blue boxers. I swallowed as I drank in the sight of his shoulders and chest.

He laughed. "Please quit gawking and put on your robe, my dear, so I can let the maid come in and bring us our breakfast."

I slowly pulled the robe on over my nightgown, watching as Maxon yanked on his and went to open the door.

Breakfast wasn't any less magnificent as it always has been. Two halves of a toasted bagel were dressed in over easy eggs, as well as a rich green avacado, a creamy white cheese I had never had before, and thick slices of salted tomato. A beautiful fruit adorned parfait and a mug of sweet, soft brown coffee were a pleasant sweet taste to balance out the rich main course. Watching Maxon's sneaky little smiles were all that I could do to keep from inhaling my food.

"Is it good, dear?"

I smiled with a full mouth. "Amazing."

He laughed. "I've had Mary set your outfits aside for this morning."

I almost choked on my coffee. "Outfits? As in plural? Just for the morning?"

He laughed and slapped his knee, almost sending his parfait tumbling off of his tray and on to the floor. "Yeah, we have the filming, your day outfit, and something a bit more comfortable for the plane."

"I hope it's pants," I grumbled.

Maxon laughed again.

* * *

I emerged from my chambers around 8, and was completely thankful Mary had given me a comfortable gown. It was a soft white lace sheath with a strapless sweetheart neckline. My shoes were silver kitten heels, and my hair was pinned into a loose chignon. Throughout the entire time I was being primped by my maids, Mary and Kristine, Sylvia had been giving me the run down of the itinerary for the report as well as the rest of the day. I felt dizzy with all of the information, and was thankful to be out of the room. Sylvia's personality always made a room, no matter the size, feel very claustrophobic.

My family sat at the table in the dining room, all wearing their very best. Mom and May were in coordinated deep blue gowns, their hair tucked neatly into buns. Kenna, James, and Astra were wearing blue as well; Kenna was in a long cotton dress with three white stripes at the bottom, and Astra in a miniature version of the beautiful gown.

Maxon was standing next to Gerad, who I noticed was wearing a smaller version of Maxon's well tailored suit. Maxon removed his crown, and set it on top of Gerad's head. The family laughed as it fell over his eyes.

I cleared my throat as I entered the room. They all looked up at me with gleaming eyes. Maxon bowed. "My queen."

I courtesied. "My king."

After exchanging my greetings with my family, Maxon cleared his throat. "America, I have something to give to you." I walked over to him and he removed a crown from a velveteen bag. "This belonged to my mother. It was her favorite, because it was the first gift that my father gave her when she became queen. I wanted you to have it."

The crown looked very familiar. I distinctly remember it as the crown Queen Amberly wore on the Report, many events, as well as the night she died. It was a full crown made of white gold. It was completely studded in diamonds formed in beautiful shapes and swirls. I looked up at Maxon. The crown complimented the one he had on his head. He looked happy, proud and on the verge of tears. Tears clouded my vision as I courtesied, allowing my husband to place the tiara upon my head. Maxon took me in his arms and pulled me into a kiss. "Beautiful as ever," he murmured against my lips.

* * *

The filming of the Report was rather short, much like Sylvia had warned. My family was introduced and interviewed, and I was asked many questions about my new life as queen. I tried my best "not to incite rebel action," as Gavril so eloquently stated.

After the filming I was rushed upstairs to our room. A plate of grapes, cheese, and crackers were on a table, but I barely had time in between being undressed, re-dressed, curled, poked and primped to eat enough to satisfy my mid-morning hunger.

By 11:30, Maxon and I were in the back of our Town Car with Sylvia in the front seat, reminding me not to tell anyone the location of our honeymoon, and that the plane was making three stops before leaving us at our beach home in the Panama province, just east of Orleans.

When we arrived at the airport, Maxon hurried out of the car to open my door for me and help me out. Thank goodness, because I had been practically stuffed into a very fitted white pencil skirt that fell just above my knees. I had on a cream colored blouse and white blazer. My neck and ears were adorned with pearls, and my hair was tamed into a french twist, topped with a little pillbox hat with a cage-like veil poking out of the top. I balanced precariously in white pumps, and Maxon wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from toppling over.

Throngs of people were separated from us by small red ropes. I was reminded of the first time I set foot in this airport, the day I had arrived from Carolina. Cameras flashed at Maxon and I, and we "mingled" with our adoring public. After about 20 minutes, I found my way by the entrance of the building, but Maxon was still chatting with an elderly gentleman. My stomach rumbled, and I silently begged him to hurry up.

Eventually, Maxon bounded up to me, we gave our final waves to the crowd, and made our way to the airplane.

When we climbed in, my maids greeted me with a fresh set of clothes. I was thankful to be out of the uncomfortable skirt suit, and in comfortable clothes. I quickly changed into the fitted skinny jeans, soft white t-shirt, grey cardigan and pale pink slippers. Maxon had changed into a similar outfit: dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and grey cardigan with elbow patches. He kissed me as I exited the restroom, and checked me out. "Well, one of us is going to have to change."

I laughed and he led me to my seat, then took his place across the table from me.

After we had ascended and leveled out, the maids served us lunch. I began to scarf down my vegetable soup and salad as the maids poured sweet wine.

"Are you excited, my dear?" Maxon asked, taking a tentative sip of the wine. "A whole week, just you and I." I felt his his other hand find my thigh.

I smiled, and raised my glass to his.


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Wow! Two more followers and three more favorites until we meet our goal! :D_ _Don't forget to find me on tumblr at: .com_ _Happy Reading!_

* * *

I woke up to the gentle shaking of turbulence. I was cuddled up against Maxon, reclined on one of the airline chairs. He looked up from his book as one of the kitchen maids came from behind a curtain. "If your majesties would please set up your seats, and buckle your saftey belts. We're hitting a bit of turbulence, but should arrive to our destination shortly."

I crawled into the chair next to Maxon, and he helped me buckle the belt around my waist. "Where are we?" I yawned.

"We just took off from the Dixie province," Maxon replied, not removing his eyes from his book.

I looked out the window, wondering if I could catch a glimpse of Carolina from our birds eye view. The plane skimmed over the puffy clouds.

"Wine, miss?" I turned to see Kristine, glass and bottle in hand.

"Please." She handed me a half full glass, and poured more in Maxon's. "Could you please get me a snack, Kristine?"

"Of course," She disappeared behind a curtain.

I took a sip of my wine and watched Maxon. He looked up at me after a moment and smiled. "Yes, dear?"

"Did you notice you squint when you read?"

He frowned playfully. "I do not."

"Yeah you do, and your nose scrunches up." I rubbed the bridge of his nose with my index finger. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, making my lower stomach lurch with excitement. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

Kristine brought me a plate of sliced apples and peanut butter. "Dinner will be at the house when we arrive," Maxon said, swiping one of my apples.

I munched on them quietly while Maxon downed another glass of wine. The closer we got to Panama, the more my stomach lurched.

* * *

The Panama province is one of the smallest in Illea. It rests just between the swampy Orleans province (where Celeste once resided) and the Carribe province, which is one of the larger provinces (the 4th largest to be exact) and is made up of the panhandle of the Illean mainland, as well as a bunch of islands just south of it.

As we began to land in Panama, I could see the sun setting on the western horizon. I gasped at the sight of the small island below. The sands were white, soft looking, dotted with tall green trees. The ocean was the color of lapis lazuli, fading into a soft green by the shore.

Maxon took my hand and squeezed it.

When we landed, Maxon and I were escorted through a throng of palm trees to the house I recognized from Maxon's photo. It was much larger than I had originally anticipated, but beautiful nonetheless. Rather than stretching upward toward the sky (like the houses and skyscrapers of Angeles), this house was spread out toward the ocean. Maxon took my hand, and pulled me through the door.

The floors were a dark polished wood that creaked slightly with every step we took. It made the space seem charming, more intimate, and less intimidating. Large windows took up entire walls and were covered in heavy white drapes. There was an enormous light blue sofa in front of a fireplace and large television. The wall that didn't have a window was filled with photos of past royal families, including Maxon's parents. While the maids quickly hustled our luggage to our room, I caught Maxon looking at the photos longingly, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. I squeezed his hand, and he smiled at me sadly. "It's my first time being here without them. They would be proud that I'm starting my reign off by spending time here. This was their favorite place."

I hugged him and kissed his chin. "I know, Maxon. Soon, we'll have our pictures up there, too."

Maxon grinned and kissed me. "I know, but we really need to get started on our family to do that."

My lower stomach clenched and unclenched.

Once the maids had finished unpacking, I was introduced to Miss Zamira, the chef and housekeeper. She was a beautifully plump old woman, with leathery skin the color of coffee with a lot of cream. Her black hair was braided and pulled into a slick knot on the top of her head, and rather than the usual maid's uniform, she wore a bright printed dress. She greeted Maxon and I with kisses and hugs, letting us know that dinner would be prepared and waiting on the terrace in an hour.

Maxon led me to our bedroom so we could wash up for dinner. An enormous bed was pushed up against a wall, and a large comfy looking rug covered the floor. A white lace canopy was draped all the way around the bed. The lit fireplace was low and glowing, and large candles were lit in tall blue vases all around the room; it created a dreamy atmosphere, and looking at Maxon in the glow of the candle light made me feel as if I needed him right then and there.

I swallowed, racking my mind for information from the books I read last night, suddenly feeling forgetful. Just as I had mustered up the courage to make my move, Maxon turned to me, kissed my forehead in the least romantic way possible, and smiled. "Why don't you wash up in here, and I'll meet you on the veranda when you're done?"

I inhaled and nodded as Maxon left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, flicking the light on behind me.

The bathroom was much smaller than the one at the palace, but still beautiful. The largest wall was made up entirely of a shimmery glass, the kind that you could see through on one side, but not on the other. I could see the ocean lapping up against the sand. It was as if the large bathtub was sitting right on the beach. I trudged over to the mirror. My eyeliner was smudged, my hair frizzy and untamed... No wonder Maxon wasn't into me.

I sighed at my reflection. "Clearly we have some work to do."


End file.
